Universe Swap
by Music4Maddie
Summary: 4 kids have a sleep over and make a wish to go to a different universe..their wish comes true and they run Into the turtles!what happens when they wont tell them why they know so much about the turtles?what happens when they discover small ability's will they die? or will they just see a scary knife! plz read and you might find out![not much hurt/Comfort in this chapter]
1. Chapter 1

Hey um its the author my last fan fiction [Twins with tmnt] had twins in it yes... but this time its also about twins I'm going with different names ok? ok I think you get me ! I will do a full name thingy kay? Ok :D

name: London Name: Avery name: Paris name: Izaak

Last name: Whales last name: Whales last name: Redford last name: Dunn

middle name: Ollie middle name: Carson middle name: ivy M name: crag

age:12 age: 12 age: 12 age: 13

gender: Female gender: male Gender: female Gender: male

TWIN1 TWIN 2 BEST FRIEND 1 BEST FRIEND 2

ok there are the characters other than original ones! :D I think! There all friends ! Ohhh and I live in Australia but im gonna write like an American! ok so... yea

London's POV

it was a cold, actually freezing night. Me and Avery walked down the streets of NYC we're gonna have a night at our friends we're gonna watch tmnt all night, we just need to go home and pack up our bags and also to tell our parents! When we got there I opened the door to our apartment "hey mom! were home!" I yelled "that's great! Let me guess you wanna go over to your friends ?" mum yelled back "YEA!" Avery yelled in the voice, lots of boys would want "well its a yes!" mum once again yelled, I jumped "YES!" I whispered loudly to myself, we walked up stairs into our room it had 2 beds one rainbow the other black and blue, 2 cupboards one bright blue and one dark green and it had 2 rugs, one with Donnie and mikey on it the other Leo and raph, I looked excitedly at Avery "hey ave what are we gonna take?" I asked "well im not sure... " replied Avery I jumped I had an idea! I pack the stuff while he got the candy! "ok you get the candy I'll pack" he nodded, he loved getting candy out of the cupboards .. so I got out Pjs then the usual stuff , after that I packed our sleeping bags both with tmnt on them..then I got our hoodies, Ipods then I got our pillow with TMNT pillow case "hmm what else?"i asked my self ,then it hit me! My TMNT bag went flying into my face! Then Avery's cute mikey one. "hey Avery put your stuff in your bag" I said as we started putting stuff into our bags, my Pjs went in first ,then my Ipod , the usual stuff [toothbrush socks.. that stuff]. I stuffed the rest of my stuff in there, and put my TMNT hoodie on [yes its a boy one] .Then I walked to the extra bag and popped all the candy in it and we left..

Avery's POV

We walked out of the apartment and started walking down the street, I saw London on my right with her TMNT hoodie, while I had my puppy hoodie on … we walked and walked and walked, it was taking really long ..so we decided to take a bus [20 MINS LATER] We got out of the bus and stopped at the front door of Paris's place, She was rich and she had a big house, so we would go to her house for sleepovers. London ringed the doorbell, a man came out "hi! You must be Paris's friend come in!" he said happily. we walked in, the house was amazing! We walked with the man up stairs to this room on the front of the door said "Paris's room Please enter after Knocking" he knocked on the door "Paris your friends are here" he said in his cheerful tone it was really happy. Paris opened the door "LONDON!" she yelled hugging London "AVERY!" she jumped on me and hugged me really tightly "oww" she let go "sorry" I smiled "its ok :D is Izaak here?" she nodded "well come in!" she yelled. we walked it she already had 4 beds in front of a huge TV and she had everything! "wow" London said amazed like me "ohhh this I did it for you guys like it" she smiled shyly we nodded "its amazing Paris" I said smiling she smiled back "guys!" Izaak yelled "IZAAK!" London yelled and she ran up to him jumped and hugged him they were like bro and sis but not as close at me and London I smiled cause it was pretty much my favorite this to do we decided to go without Pjs tonight or we would miss the first episode so we hopped on the bed and watched and watch and got candy out of our bags and watched the same this continued all night it was 11:59 so we made a wish all together "i wish to go to the TMNT universe to meet the turtles" every one chanted "ok I think we should go to sleep ? " Paris insisted "wait! What if our wish comes true?!" Yelled "yea Avery's right what if it does come true and we meet the turtles in our Pjs?" Issac chuckled "yea we would have our Pjs on everyone would think were weird!" London had an idea "guys! keep your best clothes on! all night! Meaning Paris cutest outfit! Avery Izaak your best outfits! We wanna look good if we do meet them!" everyone nodded including me we all were excited I put my kitten shirt on then I put my light blue jeans on then my puppy hoddie I smiled cause I looked good then Paris walked out her bright green eyes shined her blond hair looked beautiful! Her dress was her sisters prom dress and she had a little mini hoddie on !

Izaak's POV

I waited for London do get out of the changing room for ages I turned around

to look at Paris then London said "Izaak how do I look" I turned around she looked amazing! Her orange eyes glimmered in the light her beautiful strawberry blonde hair in pig tails went to her waist .. she had a tmnt belly shirt on with her pale green leggings with her pale yellow mini shorts over it she had her favorite boots on with her rainbow hoodie "wow! You look amazing!" she smiled "you do too Izaak oooo I got you something" she said running to her bag I don't know what she was getting but it seemed nice she came back with a box "here open it I got it for your birthday but you can have it earlier " I took the box and opened it I smiled at the sight of what is was it had a photo of all of us on it then she got me a tmnt hoodie and a hoodie with us printed on it! I was amazing! "thank you London" she smiled I knew we were not in a love relationship but the way she acted I was exactly that! She walked off to grab her purse "ok 30 for all of you ok?" she got out 90 dollars "wait I have my own!" I said and Paris had her own to "well then here Ave" she said giving a 40 to Avery we watched some more tmnt eventually we all fell asleep...

London's POV

I woke up in a different place ,it was a dark alley I looked around "THANKGOODNESS OF GOD" I yelled in my head all my friends were here I crawled up to Izaak and Avery who were both snoring "guys wakey wakey want some eggs and bakey" I said while shaking them they slowly woke up I smiled I then walked over to Paris "ohh princess Paris of the cartoon world" I said in a British accent she woke up "yes" she smiled "ok guys look at ourselves were cartoon!" they looked at themselves "omg! tmnt animation!"Avery yelled I nodded "aha! Ooooo sewers?" I said Izaak look at me "umm London?" I looked at him confused "yea what is it?" I asked "your arm" I looked at my arm it was hanging out of its socket "its just dislocated remember when I told u I have a rare case where I cant feel pain cause I believe its just an illusion!" I sighed in relief "so shall we go in?" I said holding up the manhole they all jumped in "wow it stinks" Paris said again "Paris lift up your dress" I said "ok ok ok" she said as she rolled her eyes mu arm was still hanging in a weird way.. I looked at it I may not be able to feel it but I could still pass out we got to a railway track to we sat there for a while "guys I don't feel so good " I said after a while of sitting down I saw a manhole cover above us "guys the turtles will be here soon" they looked at me "umm ok why" I looked at them "cause I think im gonna pass out soon!" they looked back at me now concerned I stood up but fell "guys" I said just before I passes out..

Paris's POV

"LONDON!" I looked at London's now limp body on the ground "omg London wake up!" everyone now came over "omg London!" Izaak yelled Avery was crying his sister looked dead I knew she wasn't... I looked at my watch, it said [6:30] I knew it was night so I knew the turtles would come in an hour so in the mean time I thought "why not go to sleep!" I thought about it a bit more I was thinking for about an hour "ok I will sleep guys lets get some sleep" I looked around everyone was asleep "ohh" "well I guess I could sleep " I thought as I drifted off into peaceful sleep

Mikey POV

I skated down the sewers cause my bros were angry I rode my skate board further, I heard snoring it sounded quieter than raph and Leo, I walked slowly around the corner and saw some kids sleeping well one trying to go to sleep I didn't want to scare her but I had to ask "h-hi" I said a girl with blonde hair looked at me "hi" she replied with a smile "umm what are you doing in the sewers?" she looked like she had been crying "ohh my friend is hurt she passed out an hour ago" omg her friends hurt! I have to help "can I help I promise I will not hurt you" she looked at me "i know you wont hurt me and yes some help would be nice " I looked happy she seemed nice "can you wake up the snoring snails? I nodded and chuckled at the "joke" so I should wake them up "how do I wake then up?" I asked " I'll do it..." she walked over to the 2 other kids and shook them " WAKEY WAKEY want some eggs and bakey" the two boys woke up "what! I woke up for my bakey" said the boy with blonde ish hair "i did to" said the on with brown hair, "omg! Its a turtle" said the black haired boy "sorry I wont hurt u I just wanna help your friend " I said innocently he smiled "can you carry her?" said the blonde hair "sure can" I walked over to her , picked her up and started walking "follow me" I said cheerfully.. we walked/ran back to the lair and I sneak them in "shh" they stayed quiet , I walked to my room thankfully clean "ok you guys stay here I will go get someone who can help you" the girl nodded as I walked out , I walked to Donnie's room , he wasn't in there so I walked to his lab. Of course he was still awake "hey Donnie.." he looked at me "What do u want mikey! I'm Busy" he replied unhappily "well I brought some girl to the lair" I said "Wait what!" I looked at him "well s-sh-she wa-" he cut me off "s-sh-she was what mikey!" he yelled "why the Shell did you bring someone here!" I looked at him guilty "well its not just someone.." he looked Evan more angry "MIKEY!" I looked at him now upset he wasn't listening "Donnie! She is only here cause she's hurt!" I yelled he was calming down now "Hurt?" I nodded "how bad?" I looked at him "idk the other girl just said she was hurt and passed out" I said hoping he would believe me "ok where is she?" Donnie said with I sigh "she's in my room" we walked into my room there the girl was on the bed passed out ,her friends beside her "hey im back" the girl jumped up "yay! Can you please help her arm!" she yelled to Donnie, Donnie looked surprised he expected 15 year old but he got a bunch of younger kids "yea I can help her what happened?" Donnie finally said the girl replied "umm her arm is dislocated and she passes out earlier" Donnie looked concerned "i can put the arm back in the socket but it may hurt her a bit if she's half awake" the blonde haired boy said "ohh that wont matter … she has a rare medical condition where she cant feel pain.. so she thinks its just an illusion" Donnie looked at the boy "ok she's lucky and unlucky all at the same time" everyone looked at Donnie including me "if her arm was on fire she wouldn't notice, or if a shark bit her leg of she wouldn't notice, but if some one was fixing a dislocated shoulder she wouldn't feel it" everyone but Donnie said "ohhhhh" he rolled his eyes and no one noticed that he already pushed it back into place "all good " he smiled everyone ended going to sleep …...

London's POV

I woke up in a bed this time... I looked around and noticed it looked like the exact opposite of mikey's room , I sat up , it was mikey's room but clean... I saw Paris next to me asleep "Paris? Paris? Princess Paris" she woke up "yes" she smiled "nice to see you awake" I looked confused at her" how long was I out?" I asked her "um 6 hours .." I relaxed "so u met the turtles?" she turned me and nodded "yea I met mikey and Donnie" she smiled and so smiled back "so where are they?" I asked still happy im here "ohh asleep Donnie fixed your arm and mikey carried you" I looked shocked "im gonna treasure my body forever" we both chuckled I got up and started walking around the room I saw mikey sleeping on the floor I smiled , I looked at my watch it was [7:00] in the morning and the turtles would be awake soon.. an alarm clock went off as I was sitting over mikey.. he jumped and hit his head on mine I didnt feel anything but he did "omg im so sorry!" I looked at him with guilt "its ok do you wanna hide my bro may be here soon" and as if he came right on Que "Mikey! get your lazy shell out here! Now! Breakfast is ready!" I looked at him "is he gonna brake the door down?" I asked mikey nodded "probably, hide" before I could hide raph was in "mi- who's that?" raph asked mikey "umm this is, whats your name" I looked at him and chuckled "hi I'm London Ollie whales " I smiled "ok.. do the others know about this?" raph asked mikey "ummm maybe..." he said "yea Donnie does now you do raph and the first was mikey " I smiled then I realized what I said and quickly covered my mouth "wait how do u know our names? Did mikey tell you?" raph asked I shook my head "mikey did you" I guess raph saw mieky's shocked face "you did it this time London" Paris said.. Avery woke up "sup raph" he covered his mouth too Izaak who was watching said "ok we seem weird but we are not answering to any of your questions" raph looked cranky "your gonna answer out questions or "help" with be the last word you say" I looked at the others and they nodded they knew what my plan was "maybe or it could be RUN GUYS!" I yelled as we ran away! We got out of the sewers finally … we ran so fast I think we passed out...

NO ones POV

the kids woke up tied to a chair stuck.. with duck tape over their mouth.. then a showdow came out of now where .. then a knife...

_OMG! I just ended that! _ _ok...well thanks for reading I spent a few hours non stop writing this :D I hope you like it! please review! and sorry for any spelling mistakes or any boring part of the story and I hope you like the ending! also you can choose how your OCs meet all of them! please review! Pretty plz! ~Music4Maddie_


	2. Authors note

Hey guys! i wont be updating this in a while, i dont have enough ideas... so if you have any, be sure to tell me!


End file.
